prophecy_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawnwish
Appearance Dawnwish is a red/ginger tabby with a white tail tip and bright blue eyes and one of the main protagonists through the series of Prophecy of the Wild. Her personality type is ENFP-A. History Dawnkit (Dawnwish) was born to Featherfall and Eagleheart, the deputy and directly descended from Firestar and Bramblestar. Featherfall's mother was the sister of Ashstar's mother, which made Dawnwish Ashstar's cousin. When she was young, Dawnkit loved adventures and having fun, always getting into trouble. She wanted to be leader someday. From when she was a kit, she loved to play hunt and perfected her hunting crouch. She always competed with apprentices and her den-mates on hunting. Ashkit and Frostkit were her best friends. Apprentice Being apprenticed to Goldenpelt, she was pushed to her limits. Goldenpelt looked like her and was also related to her. Goldenpelt was a fierce warrior, one of the best in the clan. She would be slightly impatient and Dawnpaw would focus much more and be better at fighting. Because Dawnpaw's forte was hunting, she was more focused on fighting instead during her apprenticeship. When Ashpaw brought back Cory and Cora (Thornshadow and Rosewillow), she was very shocked and jealous. She pursued her hunting skill more and left her fighting at that. Goldenpelt was shocked and immediately turned more harsh on Dawnpaw. She listened to her mentor, taking in every word. She trained hard and pushed ahead than her den-mates. Dawnpaw tried hard to impress her not easy-to-impress mentor and actually succeeded, leaving Dawnpaw proud. After a while Frostpaw pushed ahead of her once again and she tried harder than ever but Ashpaw also pushed ahead. She became discouraged but her mother lifted her spirit. On her hunting assessment before she turned into a warrior, she caught a lot of prey and her mentor congratulated her. She secretly laughed at Ashpaw when she brought back only five pieces of prey. At this time, her parents had a single kit named Frostkit. She was white with blue eyes when she was a kit so everyone thought she was deaf and she didn't utter a word until the day of her apprentice ceremony. She actually had pale gray stripes but no one saw until she was 5 moons old. She became a medicine cat apprentice. She went to two gatherings in her apprenticeship and because her mentor beat a lot of other apprentice's mentors in battles before, many apprentices resented her. She liked to befriend everyone though, and in the end they became her good friends. But she was too trusting, believing that everyone does their best and she was wrong. On the day of her warrior assessment, badgers attacked camp and she fought with all her might. This lead her to become a warrior, with the name Dawnwish, for her courage and curious spirit, along with her littermates Amberfoot and Duskclaw, and her friends Ashwhisper and Frostpool. She was intensely proud of herself and her former mentor congratulated her on being a new warrior and reminding her of her vigil. She seemed to be pulled back to reality after that. Warrior As a warrior, she found out that Ashwhisper sneaked out to see Flintblaze, Ashwhisper's apprenticeship friend. She disapproved, which caused a falling out between her and Ashwhisper. She apologized later and seemed happy when Ashwhisper was announced as the new deputy after Eagleheart retired. Dawnwish's first apprentice, Willowpaw, was happy and energetic, just like her. But came the first tragedy: Willowpaw fell into the lake trying to save another apprentice, Lilypaw from SkyClan. She was shocked and fell into grief. Lilystar didn't give her an apprentice again, fearing something bad would happen too. She lived the life of a happy warrior when Willowpaw spoke to her in a dream telling her she should be happy again. She was glad about that, but remained slightly sad when she watched her friends mentor their cheeky apprentices, though she always helped them. She never had an idea about whether to take a mate or not, and was a lot more open about the gender thing, like males with females. She didn't really know if she liked toms or she-cats so she never took a mate. Frostpaw, her sister, at this time, got her medicine cat name: Frostrose. Quotes "Ha. No. I definitely hate you." To Shrewtail. "Why are you so blergh?!" To Jagged. "Hmm, definitely no. Ew, that shrew looks like it has maggots in it!" To Ashpaw. "What were you thinking? You burnt the Old Twoleg nest down without me?" To Goldenpelt. Mentor and Apprentices Mentor: Goldenpelt (formerly) Apprentices: Willowpaw (formerly)